Currently, program guides display availability of linear programs. The program guide allows the user to navigate programs and times that will be shown within a predetermined time window, e.g., programs available for viewing in the next fourteen days. However, if the user wants to view programs that are available on video-on-demand (VOD), for example, the user has to navigate to a VOD menu. Similarly, a user must navigate to a different menu to identify programming available for streaming or downloading from the Internet. Thus, there is no aggregated view of linear programming, VOD programming, programming available for streaming or downloading from the Internet, etc.
Another issue users have with the current program/content delivery process involves missing programs. Sometimes a user forgets particular content of interest is going to be available for viewing and does not access the content when it is being delivered. Digital video recording (DVR) devices have helped in this regard. However, DVRs are only useful if the user is aware ahead of time that content of interest is going to be available for viewing and the user remembers to program the DVR to capture the content of interest when it is delivered. Although some content is available later in a rerun of the content or on the Internet, e.g., Hulu®, YouTube®, Netflix®, blinkx®, EPIX, etc., most content is not shown again or, if possibly shown in the future, is beyond the normal 14-day window in most programming guides. Accordingly, the user normally has no recourse to be able to watch a program that the user has missed.